1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to tools, and more particularly to a tools that includes a movement indicator and a orientation indicator for indicating the position and orientation of the tool with respect to a reference location.
2. Description of Related Art
A hand drill is a common type of portable power tool. When drilling a hole with a hand drill it is often desirable to maintain a particular orientation of a drill bit with respect to a material being drilled. It is often also desirable to know a depth of the drill bit into the material being drilled.
Devices used with hand drills to monitor orientations of drill bits with respect to materials being drilled are commonly referred to as “level indicators.” Known types of level indicators include liquid-filled bubble levels. While some bubble levels are mounted to hand drills via rotatable arms, such arms typically rotate in only a single plane and thus cannot be adjusted to monitor drill bit orientations in all possible starting orientations.
Devices used with hand drills to monitor depths of drill bits into materials being drilled are commonly referred to as “depth indicators.” Known types of depth indicators used with hand drills include plunger-type mechanisms with graduated rods wherein ends of the rods contact surfaces of materials being drilled. However, when angles formed between drill bits and the surfaces of materials are small, the ends of the rods tend to slide along the surface away from the drills. This sliding makes the depth measurements inaccurate.
It would thus be desirable to have a portable power tool with depth and orientation indicators that are both highly accurate and easy to adjust for all possible starting orientations.